Aphrodite
"Aphrodite (Greek: Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love and beauty. In most myths she rose from the ocean after Ouranos's genitals were cast into the sea by his son, Kronos. But in other myths she is the daughter of Thalassa (personification of the sea) and Uranus while in other she is the daughter of Dione and Zeus. Myth Birth There are two forms of Aphrodite's birth. The first, and most common, is that after Ouranus was cut apart by Kronus, he threw most of Ouranos' body parts in Tartarus, though as a fail safe he also threw parts into the ocean. These divinities caused the sea foam to turn into a goddess, resulting in Aphrodite. She was clothed by the three Graces. The second is less used. It states Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. Adonis Once while Aphrodite and her son, Eros, were hugging, one of Eros' arrows cut her. She pushed him away thinking it to be nothing. However, she saw a mortal named Adonis, and fell deeply in love with him. However, Persephone also loved him (This was before her kidnapping). The two fought, and Zeus found a solution to this situation. Adonis would spend one third of the year with Aphrodite, one third with Persephone, and the last third with whomever he chose. Adonis was later killed by the Erymanthian boar, which was sent by Apollo as revenge for Aphrodite blinding his son, Erymanthus. Aphrodite held him in her arms, and sprinkled Nectar on him. This caused his blood to become the Anemone genus.Her child with Adonis was Beroe and Aphrodite made her goddess of the city. Trojan War Aphrodite somewhat began the Trojan War. It began when Aphrodite tempted Paris to choose her as the fairest goddess with Helen, the fairest mortal of all. He did choose her, which caused war with the gods. Also, because Helen was already married to a ruler of Sparta. The two fell in love, causing not only a problem, but also a war between the Trojans and the Greeks. Sphere of Control Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, desire, grace, and sexuality. Even though she is only the goddess of love and beauty, she is one of the most powerful Olympians, because she has control over looks, love, and lust. In early Rome, she was considered a goddess of vegetation. She protected gardens and vineyards but after the Romans met the Greeks, they realized that she wasn't meant to be an agricultural goddess. While the Greeks envisaged her as the proud and vain goddess of beauty, the Romans saw her as the stern forebearer of their country. Personality and Appearance Aphrodite is a vain goddess, proud of her looks and disdains ugliness. She is shallow, arrogant and jealous. Aphrodite is also faithless and has had relationships with many gods like Ares, Poseidon, Hermes and Dionysus. She can make anyone fall in love with anyone, even Zeus is not immune to her power. She has tremendous power over lust. She is often depicted as a beautiful young woman, in revealing clothes. Each divine lover of Aphrodite represents a trait which are desirable to attract women: * Ares (Strength) * Poseidon (Masculine Power) * Hermes (Humor) * Dionysus (Pleasure) Symbols & Attributes Aphrodite had several sacred animals as well as other attributes below is a small list * Turtle Dove (symbol, attribute & sacred bird) * Swan (symbol, attribute & sacred fruit) * Magic Girdle (symbol) * rose (symbol) * mirror (symbol) * Dolphin (sacred) * Goose (sacred) * Hare (sacred) * Sparrow (sacred) * Myrtle Tree (sacred) * Apple Tree (sacred) * Lettuce (sacred) * Pomegranate (sacred) Gallery of Symbols and Attributes Dove.jpg|Turtle Dove 210px-White pearl necklace.jpg|Pearl Neclace (sacred stones) Lettuce.jpg|Lettuce Aphrodite Riding a Goose.jpg|Aphrodite Riding A Goose Magic_Girgle.jpg|Magic Girdle Pomegranate_DSW.JPG|Pomegranate Scallop_Shell.jpg|Shell 5db8fdba1ef8f21a8fa48c3d8d9a02dd.jpg|Myrtle Tree (Sacred to Aphrodite) Apple Tree.jpg|Apple Tree (Sacred to Aphrodite) Gallery of Images of Aphrodite The Birth of Venus by William-Adolphe Bouguereau (1879).jpg|The Birth of Venus by William-Adolphe Bouguereau (1879) Img aphrodite.jpg K10 4Aphrodite.jpg K10 1Aphrodite.jpg K10.11Aphrodite.jpg F10 2Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite, Eros & Ares K31.2Erotes.jpg|Aphrodite with the Erotes surrounding her (suckling one) AphroditePearlsDraper_jpg_pagespeed_ce_baprf7u8yM.jpg|The Pearls of Aphrodite (by Herbert Draper) K10_10Aphrodite.jpg|Detail of Aphrodite, Adonis and Eros from a painting depicting the retinue of the goddess K10_14Aphrodite.jpg|Detail of Aphrodite and her attendant in a painting depicting the story of the love of Endymion and Selene) . The figure of Aphrodite, holding a myrtle wreath in her hand, is labelled on the vase. Her companion is probably Peitho (Persuasion) Z10 9Aphrodite.jpg|File:Z10 9Aphrodite.jpg|frame|The goddess Aphrodite crowned with a halo, drives a chariot drawn by four winged Erotes tumblr_matv6s52ny1rnszofo10_1280.jpg|Aphrodite Disrobing, by Frederic Lord Leighton. K10.13Aphrodite.jpg|Fragment of Aphrodite battling the Gigante Mimon, from a painting depicting the Gigantomakhia (War of the Giants). Aphroditeand the hiant are both armed with spear and shield. The shield of the giant is emblazoned with the symbol of a wasp. O6.3Peithos.jpg|The Dioskouroi twins (only one shown in this image) seize the maiden Leukippides, carrying them off by force to be their brides. The goddesses Aphrodite, seated on an altar, and Peitho (seductive persuasion) attend the scene. Peitho flees when persuasion is replaced by force. 01greek hymen.jpg|Hymen, Aphrodite and Eros 01greekmythology.jpg GrainStore.jpg Reconsiliation.jpg Relationships *None or Dione (Mother) *Uranus or Zeus (Father) *Hephaistos ( Main or sometimes Ex-Husband) *Ares (Lover) *Aeneas (child by Anchises) *Deimos, Anteros, Himeros, Harmonia, Phobos and Pothos (Children with Ares) *Herophile, Rhodos and Eryx (Children with Poseidon) *Hermaphroditos (Child with Hermes) *Priapos (Child with Dionysos (or Zeus in some versions)) *Eros has lots of fathers, these could be one of them, Ares, Hephaistos, Hermes, or, She was born pregnant * Roman name for her is Venus Navigation de:Aphrodite Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Temples Category:Mother Category:Beauty Goddesses Category:Love Goddesses Category:Love Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Deity Category:Deities Category:Mothers Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Love Deity Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Immortal Category:Lovers of Poseidon Category:Daughter Category:Daughters